The Rise of Master Mummy
by ProfessorWaluigi
Summary: Dr. Coyle revives a dead man, giving him ARMS and dubbing him Master Mummy. His goal is to get his family back, but can he defeat the powerful Max Brass? Can he, despite his appearance, find others who are secretly just as lost and troubled as he is? And can he reunite with his beloved family? (Minor dark themes, story driven by character interactions rather than fighting/action.)
1. Chapter 1

"Damn that Commish!" Dr. Coyle pounded on her desk, panting in frustration.

"Just because I've given my lab to support his ARMS foundation, he thinks he OWNS me? He thinks he can BELITTLE me! Well, no more… I'll show you, Mister Brass… I'll show you what happens when you cross… Dr. Gwendolyn Coyle."

Her voice was filled with seething rage, obviously aimed at the champion who had irked her so. He was always bragging about himself, ever the "charmer" while almost always saying something insulting indirectly, or worse, directly aimed at her. She had put up with it for a bit: she admitted she wasn't the nicest either. But now, she had enough. More than enough.

"But…. How am I going to do this…?" She asked herself, digging through a few papers. She was a genius, not much of a fighter (quite yet). Then, she knew. "If I can't beat him up myself yet… I'll get someone to do it for me! Yes, that's exactly what I'll do!" She picked up her phone, calling the DNA Lab.

"Hello? Dr. C?" A man answered.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen. I have a… new request. In the name of scientific interest, of course. You know those tubes of slime we've been keeping in stasis?"

"I do. What about them, Doctor?"

"Activate the projects. Inject the fighter DNA."

"It may unstable, miss… Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure! For science, you have to take a few risks!" She yelled.

"All right, all right… I'll activate the project right away. They should be ready in about… two weeks?"

"Excellent. Keep me updated, will you?"

After that, they hung up. "Now, let's create a few backup plans, shall we…?" She talked to herself, her lips curling up as she began drawing some new blueprints.

 **Two weeks later…**

"He does **what?** "

"Ma'am, I'm afraid he really does act like… a toddler. A slimy, playful and unskilled toddler. I don't think he's nearly good enough to participate yet…"

Coyle sighed. "But… he's so cute…" Yes, aside from beating Brass, the project was also designed by her to be quite the little cutie, one she would definitely root for.

"That is certain, but… It's gonna take a while. Even then, I don't think he'll make it super far… The new tournament is in 3 months. Of course, we'll be training him as much as we can, but he seems… a little slow. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"I guess… All right. Well, uhh… D-do your best." She said, hanging up again. "No, no, no! Give me a break, would you…" She kicked the wall, before painfully holding her foot and hopping on a beanbag. "Ow…" She sighed again and turned on the TV, watching the news.

"In Britain, the International History Museum has had a supernatural occurrence. After a lightning strike shut off the power, it seemed that two mummies have risen from the dead somehow. While the exact identities of these supernatural humans is unknown, what is known is that they are a mother and daughter pair from what seems to be 1950. They are harmless, however, they keep asking where the father of the family is, who may have been lost. What's also strange about this event is that the family seems to have received a weakened version of ARMS, and it is suspected that, if the same thing happened to the man, he'd receive it as well. A team of archeologists is planning a trip to Egypt to search for the man. The mother and daughter, likely due to their long sleep, are having trouble remembering his name. From the description provided by our translator, he was a goliath of a man and a war hero, also supposedly responsible for starting the World Peace Project. We suspect it is likely to be historical figure Gamal Arian. In other news…"

Coyle raised an eyebrow. "Whoa… Now that is something you don't see every day- hey, wait a minute." She began to think about this. "So, lighting resurrected them, but also gave them ARMS…? So, shocks of electricity can both give control over ARMS, but also take them away for a bit…? And… wait a bit." The gears in her head started turning as she began to draw up some schemes.

"So, if my research is correct… In those times, women were mostly housewives and not workers. That might explain why their ARMS are weakened: they don't have experience fighting. If I were to resurrect a fighter, however…. EUREKA!" Dr. Coyle smirked. "Yes! That's it! If I need someone to beat Brass, I'll need a bigger, burlier and brawnier person than him to be my meatshield. And considering he's a war hero, I bet his ARMS will be huge! Yes, yes, yes! You're a genius, Gwen!" She cackled as she praised herself. "So, he rests in this tomb? Well, dear archeologists, I think **I'm** making my mark on history today."

She picked up her phone again. "Liam? Yes, prepare the jet. We're going to Egypt."

" _Daddy… What's going to happen to us?" A small girl asked her much larger father. She looked almost dead due to her skin being so terribly pale._

" _Gamal… Do you…?"_

" _Yes, dear. She deserves the truth."_

" _What truth?" The mother sighs, tearing up at her daughter's innocence._

" _We've… caught a terrible illness, sweetie. One we can't recover from."_

" _W-what? We can't… B-but Daddy… Daddy's invincible, right? W-we should be fine!"_

" _I am most certainly not invincible, my dearest. No man is. I got lucky in the war. I got lucky meeting your mother, and I got lucky seeing you being born, and lucky yet again raising you. But… My luck has run out." The small girl had never seen her father, the invincible hero, cry before. But now he was, holding onto both girls with his massive arms._

" _Daddy! Mummy! I don't… I don't want to go!"_

" _Sssssh…. Monifa…. We'll always be together. Just in a different place. A better one." Her mother soothed. It seemed her parents had... given up?_

" _But… I wanna live! I wanna be just as amazing as you two! This isn't fair!" She yelled, bawling her eyes out._

" _Monifa… Daddy and I have always been proud of you. You've always been such a kind, sweet girl. And besides… It is indeed unfair how short your life is now… But… That doesn't mean you never accomplished anything, right?"_

" _Huh…?"_

" _It's true, Monifa". Her father wiped away a tear from her face, then one from his own. "You deserve our pride. Remember that beautiful dance performance in ballet class? Or when you impressed your whole class with that beautiful drawing? Sounds like a wonder child to me."_

 _Monifa sniffled, then smiled. "Are… D-do you mean that?"_

 _Both her parents nodded, holding a hand over their chest. "We promise."_

" _T-then… Then… Then I won't b-be sad anymore."_

" _That's my girl. Come on… Let's go visit that petting zoo one more time, yeah?"_

" _Can we get to see Charles?"_

" _Of course we can! And Bobby, and Daisy…. Everyone. You can pet until your hand falls off."_

 _The lights in the hospital suddenly flickered, however. Gamal looked on, everything going darker and darker._

" _What's…. h-" Suddenly, right before his eyes, his daughter and wife were sucked away by something._

" _No! Come back! I can't lose you! Please!" He tried reaching for them._

" _-elp! –mal, -el- us!" He tried again, vision blurring from his tears._

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" He screamed as he sat up, panting and groaning. What… happened? That… How did he re-live one of his final memories like that? Why was it turned so nightmarish right when it was so perfectly bittersweet, just as he remembered it? And why was his arm... so freakishly stretchy? This wasn't right, this was-

"It worked… It worked!" A female exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Generating all that electricity finally paid off for our experiment…"

"Yes! And I couldn't be happier!" The female yelled again, he could see her this time. She seemed to be a… scientist of sorts, with unnaturally green hair. He tried speaking to her, but all that came out was a garbled noise. "Oh… I think he's questioning what happened… Must be confusing, being resurrected."

Resurrected? What? But then… he looked in a mirror. "ARGH!" He yelled. What… What had he become? Rather than the man he used to be, the mirror now reflected a goliath mummified abomination, with rotten, purple flesh and piercing red eyes with spiraled irises. The woman… Had she… She really had. She really, really brought him back from the dead, separating him from both his family and his eternal rest.

"BRUAAAARGH!" He roared, his eyes going fully red. "MUMMY!" He began destroying the laboratory equipment, aggressively swinging his arms around. However, he noticed yet another thing: they didn't just look stretchy, they could stretch over long distances and had strange tools attached to them. "GROH!" He sent one of his new tools, a large purple wrecking ball of sorts, towards the woman and her helper, who barely dodged the attack.

"Waaaait! Wait, wait, wait!" She exclaimed, he let his arm retract. He snorted air from his nose, making himself even bigger than before by standing up straight.

"I know I revived you, but I did it for a good reason, see? Do you remember your family?" The monster man snorted again, grumbling something. "Yes, that's good. Listen to this. A man named Max Brass has kidnapped them, and did the same to them as I just did to you. Now, he's holding them captive somewhere to show off like hunting trophies."

The man visibly flinched at that. "Urgh…?"

"I mean it. He's also a champion of the sport associated with those new stretchy arms you got from me. Now, any fighter that beats him gets just about anything they want, money, fame or even his position as leader of the official league of that sport. If you beat him, you'll get your family back!"

"Mummy! Mummy!"

"I knew you'd agree. Don't worry, I'll get you all familiar with this new sport. By the way… You'll need a new alias to participate in these fights." The monster tilted his head, quirking an eyebrow.

"Got nothing? How's… Master Mummy, the Grim Creeper sound?" He then nodded.

"All right… Prepare yourself for training, Master Mummy. Prove old dogs can learn new tricks."


	2. Chapter 2

"Round 2… ARMS!"

The referee shouted, signalling the two could resume their fight. Master Mummy, as usual, began by slowly walking towards his opponent and fellow "project", Helix. The gooey creature, meanwhile, stretched upwards to fire a beam from his left Ice Dragon ARM, a Blorb in the right spot. A tricky angle, but Master Mummy had figured out what to do now. He positioned himself and fired off his Megaton, the ice beam getting blocked by the gigantic purple orb. In the meantime, he angled his Phoenix to strike at Helix' higher-up body, only for the creature to dodge it by shrinking again.

"They're making good progress, as you can see, Doctor. Master Mummy has mastered his control over his ARMS. His general strategy is to either bait out his opponent into attacking or being extremely aggressive once he gets close."

Dr. Coyle nodded as she heard this from one of the testers. Of course, she had mostly been busy with finding the perfect ARMS for the two of them as well as thinking of ways to get them noticed and into the ARMS league.

"That's good, that's good. Have you ran the anti-him test on the both of them as well?"

"Umm, yes. Master Mummy had no trouble with the Nade and Kablammer, but may have some trouble with the Roasters. They're very fast, you see, and catch him off guard. Helix has more trouble with the former two."

The "anti-him test", of course, referred to a test to see how well the both of them could handle Max Brass' ARMS. Coyle knew the two of them training so much would yield good results: Helix would learn how to deal with strong opponents who attack straight-on, while Master Mummy picked up how to deal with evasive targets and their trickier angles. Their sessions had been in Master Mummy's favor more and more. He was smarter than he looked.

"KO!" The referee shouted, snapping the Doctor out of her thoughts. What do you know, Master Mummy had won again. Her little baby shrunk into a blob of goo with his little legs squirming, trouble taking shape: this was soon remedied by giving him more of the Anti-Bruise Juice in their signature green bottles. Getting up, she moved towards their training area.

"Well done, boys! You've been improving up a storm as of late." She praised. Helix squealed at getting praise from "Mom", Master Mummy simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Doc… tor? When… will Mummy fight Brass man?" He definitely had trouble speaking, Dr. Coyle had figured out he had died of head trauma. Plus, his undead state, the fact that English was a second language to him and his constant state of rage didn't help either. Helix couldn't speak at all, but she could tell by him tilting his little head that he was curious about when he was gonna be able to be the star of the show.

"Not yet. Your fighting skills are amazing, but the both of you need to win some tournaments. I've got good connections, so spreading the news about the two of you will be a piece of cake. Once you truly prove your skills, Brass'll let you in easy-peasy. Trust me, he loves mysterious and unusual fighters." Master Mummy growled at those last few words. "N-not that there's anything wrong with that." Goodness, that temper of his.

"Hmph. And when… are tournaments?"

"I've got some right here, there's one we haven't missed this month, and two the next… ooh, three for March, April and May each! And a whopping… FIVE for June!" She announced as she dug through various files. The World Tournament where only the best could show up was in July. To give people around the world more of a chance to prove themselves, the International ARMS League always organized tons of tournaments, big and small, before the true show began. She hoped she had enough time to get these two to the lucky ten, but then again, Brass' previously mentioned interest in unusual fighters like the K-9 models or the girl with a mech with artificial ARMS she had seen Brass gushing over would very likely get them selected.

Meanwhile, Helix and Master Mummy glanced at each other. That's a lot of people to beat up. Despite neither of them being the best at speaking, they actually got along with each other okay.. Although Master Mummy made it clear multiple times that only he would win the tournament.

"Right, enough for today. Mummy, I need to speak with you. Helix… Do whatever you like." Helix went along with the researchers that cared for him, Master Mummy following Dr. Coyle after she gestured him. She took the giant to her office.

"What is news?" He immediately asked.

"Well, you see, Master Mummy… I need to tell you something. And I'd prefer it if I could tell this story without interruptions." Master Mummy tilted his head. Was this bad news about his fighting ability? No, that couldn't be: this lady was just praising his fighting abilities a few minutes ago.

"Err… okay. You tell. Mummy listen."

"Now, I know you're from a time period that, compared to today, is pretty long ago. And I feel responsible for warning you that the world you knew is mostly gone. People have moved on from that way of living. Where am I going with this story? Well… ARMS is a unique sport. Anyone with ARMS has various other powers that makes every fighter have their unique strengths and weaknesses, but are generally unable to be truly hurt, even if they get caught in an explosion or are shocked by a thousand volts. It's because of those powers that ARMS is a sport that ignores genders, age and weight class. You could fight a titanic muscular man like yourself, but before you know it, you'll fight a teenage girl with the biggest baby blue eyes on the planet and get your butt handed to you. Are you truly prepared to do this? You may answer now."

Master Mummy nodded. "Mummy is ready. He knows the world has changed. After all… you are woman in very high scientific position. It is not Mummy's place to decide what the world wants anymore. As for your last question… Anything for family. Mummy does not wish to be alone."

Dr. Coyle was surprised by what he said. Touched, even.

"Ah, very good. So… you wouldn't explode if you saw two men kissing, right?"

"If two men DID WHAT?!"

Meanwhile, in England…

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G!"

A group of school kids sang the alphabet song in unison. After they finished with all of those twenty-six letters (and they counted them, no less!), their teacher applauded them.

"Well sung, everybody!" The bell rang. "Oh, that's our cue! Time to go home, everyone." She stood up, all the kiddies bringing their belongings with them as they walked towards their parents awaiting them, chatting with each other all the way.

"Mommy! Mommy! I learned the English alphabet! Again." A small girl ran towards her tall mother, hugging her leg before being scooped up.

"Good job! See, you've got one heck of a noggin up there!" The mother in question gave a few gentle pats on the head to her child.

"Did the gov… gov… govment people get us a house?" She asked.

"Yes, they did. It's not much, but let's make the best of it, okay?" The mother asked, sounding a bit less cheerful.

"Oh, that's fine, mom! I… I only wish that Daddy was here…"

"So do I, my dear Monifa…"

Yes, while their husband was learning how to fight, his wife and child had been integrating into modern society pretty well! Tomorrow, Iris had to start taking courses on how to use something called "the internet". From what she understood, it was some sort of electronic library where you could find information simply by pressing a few buttons. Society had been kind to her here, despite her looks… In fact, she heard some people say she was pretty. As she opened the door and let Monifa bolt into the apartment, she sighed.

"I hope you can rest still, my darling." She whispered to herself, not aware that even his rest had been disturbed. She was glad the government was so willing to help her, though she soon learned she had to get… a job. How strange this world had become. She kind of liked the thought of it, though, smiling. "Maybe… maybe being awakened wasn't such a terrible thing after all. I've lived to see the day where Monifa could become a prime minister…" She thought with pride. And if that's possible, what was stopping her from learning about a silly little electric library? Absolutely nothing!


End file.
